


All's Well That Ends Well

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [27]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Originally posted April 20, 2003Warning: Yes, this is a death story, but read the title.





	All's Well That Ends Well

It was ironic, Blair Sandburg thought, that after fifty some odd years of teasing his partner, Jim Ellison, about eating healthy to try and keep him from clogged arteries and a heart attack, that he would be the one to be diagnosed with congestive heart failure.

Blair coughed and clutched a hand weakly to his chest. He leaned his head back against the pillows propped behind his back and waited. Jim would be coming through the bedroom doors any second now. Even at ninety plus, the Sentinel was as healthy as a horse and still a mother hen where his Guide was concerned.

The french doors opened and Blair smiled as his best friend, partner, Sentinel and soul-mate entered the room. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a prescription bottle in the other. Not that the medication is gonna help, big guy. But it wouldn't hurt at this point either.

Blair didn't resist as Jim helped him take the pill. He knew their time was growing short and so did Jim. He lay back against the pillows with a sigh and tried to control his breathing. The fluid in his chest made every breath a chore, but he owed it to his friend to keep trying for just a little while longer.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a grayed curly lock back from his Guide's face. He smiled sadly. "How's it going, Chief?"

Blair returned the smile and captured Jim's other hand. The Sentinel pulled their hands up against his chest. "It's almost time, Jim," Blair whispered. Jim nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. The Guide's smile widened slightly as he reached to wipe the tear away.

They'd talked about this time a lot during the last two years. Ever since Blair was first diagnosed, but that didn't make it any easier for the Sentinel.

Jim nodded slowly to let the younger old man know it would be okay. "What do you need me to do, Blair?"

The labored breathing told him they didn't have much time. "Hang on a second, Chief, I'll be right back, okay?" He stood, gently placed Blair's hand on the bed and went out to the kitchen to make a couple of phone calls.

When he returned, Blair's eyes were closed. When did we get so old, Chief? He wondered. The years had gone by so fast. But the good times had definitely outweighed the bad. He sat down beside his friend and just watched him. He didn't have to wait long before the big blue eyes, windows to the soul, his and Blair's, opened.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Jim," Blair said softly, his voice full of love and compassion even as he struggled for every breath. "I just wanted… to let you know… it's been a rush, man." He paused and lifted his hand slightly to indicate Jim shouldn't interrupt. "Knowing you, and working with… you… been the best years of my life. You need to… cough, cough, call the kids… cough, cough."

Jim caressed Blair's hand, wishing he could ease his friend's pain as he had a coughing spell that Jim feared would rip him apart. Once it was over, Jim wiped Blair's face with a damp rag and offered him a sip of water. "I called them, they should be on their way."

Both of the men had married, moved into homes of their own, had one child and been widowed during the last fifty or so years. They'd been lucky to find two wonderful women who had understood the bond they shared. Their children had grown up more like a brother and sister. The older Sentinel and Guide had delighted in teaching Jim's son and Blair's daughter the way of the Sentinel and Guide. The kids now had spouses and children of their own and it seemed the legacy would continue.

Jim had surprised Blair one Christmas about 20 years ago with the purchase of their old loft. Both widowers were quite ready to get out of the big empty houses they'd raised their families in, and it had seemed quite natural to return to the earlier arrangement.

"Jim," Blair rasped, "I wouldn't trade a… minute of our… time… man. I love… you."

Jim smiled through his heartbreak. "I wouldn't trade any of it either, Chief. You came whirling into my life, and lodged yourself right here," he pointed to his heart. "You've been my friend, my partner, my Guide. You saved my life and my soul." He gently placed his hand on the side of Blair's neck. "I love you, too. And it's okay, Blair. You can let go now. I'll be okay."

"It's… just…so hard… J'm," Blair panted, hardly loud enough for the Sentinel to hear.

"I know, Chief. Just relax and let go. I'll see you soon," Jim smiled encouragingly at his soul-mate, tears falling freely.

Blair's eyes closed, and Jim listened as the time between each breath seemed to grow longer and longer. The heartbeat that he knew better than his own fluttered erratically, fighting to pump the life-giving blood. The blues eyes opened and met his one more time. I love you. The hand in Jim's went limp as the eyes shut for the last time and his best friend's heart stopped.

Jim sat there for a few minutes, grateful that Blair was no longer in any pain, but not sure what he was supposed to do next. The kids would be here soon, but they had all known Blair's time was short. They'd had a party a couple of weeks ago, "to celebrate life, man," Blair had said. And Jim had laughed and gladly made all the arrangements.

Their kids and grandkids had come as well as their extended family from the Cascade PD. Daryl and his family, H's daughter, Rafe and his two sons, Megan's twin girls and their families. Joel's daughter and her kids. It had been loud and chaotic and full of joy and love. Jim remembered thinking how proud Simon, H, Joel and Megan would have been that their Major Crimes family had stuck together into the next generation.

Jim sighed and moved up on the bed to sit next to Blair. He gathered his friend's body up close to him and leaned his head against the soft curls. Simon and the others will keep you safe until I get there, Chief. They always did look after us, didn't they? Tears fell freely into the gray curls. What am I supposed to do now, Blair. I never was really clear on that.

He looked up at a soft growl across the room and saw the panther sitting by the window. It jumped onto the bed, grabbed at his pant leg and pulled gently. Come on, it seemed to say. Jim's eyes widened in wonder. "Are you sure I'm supposed to?" he asked, hoping he understood the message correctly. The panther tugged again, then turned and leapt into the suddenly bright light shining through the window.

Jim smiled. He hugged his friend's body closer and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the top of Blair's. "I'm coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the loft opened and let the younger Sentinel and Guide in. "Dad, Uncle Jim," the young woman called, moving into the space with an energy that belied her smart jacket and skirt suit.

The young man was dressed more comfortably in jeans and a button down shirt. He halted in the entryway with his head tilted in the characteristic listening mode. He sighed softly and moved to intercept his Guide. He caught her hand and turned her toward him. "They're gone, sis."

His sister in every way but blood gasped, shook her head in denial and turned toward her father's bedroom. Just like her Dad, he thought, emotions so close to the surface, but strong. She'll be okay. He held her hand until she looked at him again and then they both went to the room in the back.

The scene was peaceful and might have almost fooled you into thinking the two men were just sleeping. But, the young Sentinel knew. His father, James Ellison, Sentinel of Cascade, held his Guide in a loving embrace. Their faces were peaceful and somehow seemed much younger in repose.

The young Sentinel smiled and gathered his Guide into his arms. "They're together. Everything's okay."

The young Guide let herself be comforted by her Sentinel. He was right. As hard as it was to lose both of them, it was only right that they should not be separated by death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jim walked into the jungle, following the panther. He faintly acknowledged the change in his body. He seemed to be about 40 years old again, but instead of the camo fatigues he usually wore here, he had on comfortable khakis and a t-shirt. He strode quickly up the path looking for his Guide. He heard a familiar laugh and increased his pace._

_There in the center of a clearing sat his Guide. The wolf was licking his face on one side and the panther insisted on cleaning the other side._

_"Hey, Jim! Call off this overgrown house cat of yours, will you? He's taking off my skin." Blair's voice was light and full of laughter._

_Jim shook his head. His Guide's appearance was that of a 30 year old again. The riotous, brown curls standing out like a halo. The Sentinel moved over to the spectacle to rescue his friend. He offered a hand and pulled Blair to his feet. Blair grinned up at him._

_"What took you so long?" he asked impertinently._

_Jim raised his eyebrows and whacked at the wild curls for his answer. "Someone told me to be "OKAY" with this. But you didn't bother to tell me what that meant, Darwin."_

_Blair had the grace to look embarrassed. He ducked his head and mumbled something._

_"Say that again, Chief?"_

_"I said," he looked up into his Sentinel's eyes, "that even after all these years I didn't have all the answers. This was a new one for us, you know."_

_Jim smiled and grabbed his friend around the shoulders. "I know, Chief." Blair wrapped his arm around his Sentinel's waist, returning the hug. "Everything's all right, now."_

_"Yeah, we're together and that's all that counts."_

_"Let's go find Simon and the others, what do you say?" Jim asked, starting to walk down the pathway, pulling his Guide along with him._

_"Okay," Blair replied, "but there's no rush. We've got a while, you know."_

_Jim ruffled his hair. "Yeah, Chief. All's well that ends well, eh?"_

_Blair grinned and nodded as he walked side by side with his Sentinel into the jungle._

The end.


End file.
